Stories: Squid-lock Holmes
It’s a typical day in the life of Jenny- until she sees the Great Zapfish missing! Wanting to take matters in her own hands, she decides to crack the case of who stole it! She has her suspicions, but the culprit might be a big surprise! Cast *Jenny (she is also a narrator) *Marina *Blaze *Princess *Galaximus *DJ Octavio *Pearl (Inkling) (Debut) *Pearl Fey *Inkling Boy Yoshi *Krone Monarchid *Agent 4 Story The story begins in Inkopolis, albiet with a "film noir" air to it- colorless and dark. * Jenny (Narration): 'The day started out much like any other- I got up, ate breakfast, and got ready to dominate everyone in Turf Wars. Yep- that's me. They call me Jenny- I suppose that's what you shall know me as henceforth. I stepped outta my house, heading for Deca Tower. Coiled atop it is the Great Zapfish, provider of power to us Inklings. But a glance at its usual place revealed the truth- it was gone! And without it, things get awful in this joint- no power means no life, too me. I stepped back inside my house, thinking as to what happened. A Zapfish-napping, I suspected. It's been done before. But in order to do it, I needed two things- a sidekick, and a lead. ''Off the Hook are seen in their station, but because of no power, no Inkopolis News can be aired at the moment. * '''Pearl (Inkling): We still have enough power for Inkopolis, but it can't stay on for too long. The next Splatfest may have to be cancelled as a result... AND I HATE IT! * Marina: '''That would be a disaster! But at least I would not have to deal with laws and all that other nonsense. * '''Jenny (Narration): '''I thought the newswomen of town had some lead on the topic, so I decided to pay em' a visit and ask them some questions. * '''Pearl (Inkling): are NOT nonsense, Marina! *turns around, sees Jenny* heya! What brings you here? * Jenny: '''Greeting Pearl and Marina. As you both know, the Great Zapfish was gone again, and I was wondering if you guys knew anything about the disappearance. You have any knowledge of it? * '''Pearl (Inkling): there wasn't enough attention. When we looked at it again, it suddenly disappeared. * Jenny: '''Typical. It always goes missing like this! But fear not! I'm gonna get to the bottom of this debacle! And I think I know just the folks who would steal it! * '''Pearl (Inkling): don't think you're the only one trying to solve this case, actually! * Jenny: 'Oh really? Who else is, then? We could team up.... * '''Marina: '*drinking coffee* *'''Pearl (Inkling): a member of the royal neon pink team, the Royalties of Pink Ink! ---- Some footprints can be seen on the distance... *'Pearl (Inkling):' *voiceover narration* might know him a bit already, but his name is Krone Monarchid. He participated few cases and solved them. Despite committing a crime regarding his sudden millionaire status, he was spared. He has 2 allies with him at the moment! *'Krone:' Perhaps zee footprints can be analyzed? *'Inkling Boy Yoshi:' Sure, let me get that gadget! *'Pearl Fey:' Ooh! I can't wait! *'Jenny: '''Hey there, people! I see you are trying to solve the mystery as well about the Great Zapfish! I think it would be of the best interest if we team up! What do you say? *'Krone:' I did not expect zat zere vould be more who are interested at this! *adjusts Half-Rim Glasses* If you are vise enough, then you may. *'Pearl Fey:' By "vise", don't you mean "wise"~? *'Krone:' ...It's called German accent. *'Jenny: Alright, then. Follow me, back to me house. I think I might have some clues as to who did this dirty deed. *'''Krone: I suppose you have zee idea now. *nods* *'Inkling Boy Yoshi:' *finds out the footprints were of Jenny's* Nothing interesting, so we'll follow, too! ---- * Jenny (Narration): '''I led the group back to my humble abode- if you could even call it that. There, I laid out the individuals that I think might have stole the Great Zapfish- or at least got the notion of doing so. I was thinking of gathering them together to have a peaceful discussion, but I had no time for sympathies- I needed answers. * '''Jenny: '''Alright, gentlemen and ladies- I have here a list of the low-lifes who might be responsible for this crime. *she has a bunch of documents* First up, Blaze. This Chandelure has powers of fire, and lately, he started up a cooking industry. Something tells me he thinks the Great Zapfish could be a delicacy. Next up- Princess. Her tower never gets power, and I suspect her boredom between battles might have enticed her to make off with the Great Zapfish. Then, we have Galaximus. Oh the humanity.... A evil scoundrel who likely stole it for consumption, of using it to power herself. And finally, we have DJ Octavio- the most obvious Zapfish-napper here. Need I say more? So, what do you guys think? * '''Krone: Heard about all of zem... Except DJ Octavio. I sought he was permanently killed at zat Great Turf War! * Inkling Boy Yoshi: (Right, Krone doesn't know about that revived platoon... Almost everyone doesn't know. I also don't, but barely.) Never heard of him even the slightest, but I get the picture! So he's usually the culprit during two certain snatches? * Jenny: '''He did it twice before- and I suspect that he never, ever learns. So, where should we start? * '''Pearl Fey: Maybe you can ask other people again! But this time... *shows something glowing with spiritual power* * Jenny: '''What is that thing you got there? * '''Pearl Fey: It's a Magatama of mine with spiritual power I charged seconds ago. Think of it as a lie detector, and see what it fully does for yourself, Ms. Jenny! Yeah, I've heard of you before! * Jenny: '''Oh really? That could be most useful... * '''Pearl Fey: Now like what I've said before, try talking to people you've previously met before. They might be lying. * Jenny: 'I should go see these suspects personally! And they cannot hide their secrets anymore. Lets go, my comrades! * '''Jenny (Narration): '''With this new device in hand, I was all set to start cracking the case. So I went out, off to find my first suspect- Blaze. I was hankering for a meal, but that was the least of my problems. I walked towards him, ready to grill him for information. * '''Blaze: '''Jenny? Oh, welcome! I have started a new business, as you can see. ''*he is currently working a barbecue* ''Can I interest you all in some food? Like calamari, perhaps? ''The Inklings all give him a dirty look. * 'Blaze: '''Oops. I am so sorry. * '''Jenny: '''Stop stalling, light fixture! I wanna know if you committed a crime recently... * '''Blaze: '''Huh? What do you mean?! ''Suddenly, for Jenny only, everything around her turns black. The only visible person she can really see is Blaze, who has one red treasure lock guarding him. The Magatama's ability has been triggered - although it might not be major since it's only one lock. *'''Pearl Fey: ...Can you see it, Ms. Jenny? A Psyche-Lock? *'Jenny: '''Yes, I do! What does it mean? *'Pearl Fey:' It means that someone you see with the red Psyche-Lock is lying somehow. The amount of it represents how strong is the person going to protect the truth. How many of them are you seeing? Just one? *'Jenny: Yeah, just one. It must mean he was not responsible. *'''Pearl Fey: If you want him to speak the truth despite that, you can. You just need to push him harder with words, but you might need evidence to support your claim! One red Psyche-Lock is the easiest, but a bla- *'Krone:' *covers Pearl Fey's mouth* Zat chandelier might have been hearing all of zat right now! *'Jenny: '''Got it! ''*turn to Blaze* ''So, Blaze, with this new business you have established, I could not help but notice that the Great Zapfish went missing- fess up! Did you take it, thinking you could cook it up for a quick buck? *'Blaze: No! I wouldn't do anything like that! *'''Krone: But you vere saying about calamari earlier? *'Inkling Boy Yoshi:' You could be an accomplice of that crime! *'Blaze: '''Listen- I have no interest in causing trouble to anyone! Besides, that calamari was exported from another region! *'Krone:' How can you ''prove it vas from another region? *'Blaze: '''Well, answer me this- does it look like your kind at all? *'Krone:' Many inklings are based off of many squids, but... *is shocked from the calamari's look after seeing it again* Zis is not one of zose many squids?! V-Vere did you find the squid initially before cooking?! *'Blaze: If you must know, it was from the Alola region. They have good cooking recipes there. *'''Krone: ...Tsk, fair enough. (Besides, zee Great Zapfish can't be calamari, it's no squid. I tried to push him farther zan zat to see.) Red Psyche-Lock disappears from Jenny's sight after the failure on the other hand. *'Jenny: '''So, who should we see next? *'Inkling Boy Yoshi:' We're in Inkopolis, but maybe that Galaximus girl is visiting here again! She's an inkling, after all! *'Jenny: That could be true. But where could she be? You would think that giant lug would be easy to find... *'''Inkling Boy Yoshi: She's not big right now, is she? Not to mention it's too dark here. We need some sort of light soon! *'Jenny: '''Great- darkness is where she thrives in. ''All of a sudden, the ground starts to shake. * Jenny: '''WAUGH! Earthquake! * '''Inkling Boy Yoshi: *pulls out Dualie Squelchers* Take cover and hang on! * Pearl Fey: E-E-Earthquake!!! *ducks down* * Galaximus: '''GRRRRRGGGGHHH! If they won't let me play in their dumb Turf Wars, the Inklings will perish! * '''Jenny (Narration): '''There she was- my giant sister, Galaximus. More like a nightmare. I really question our relationships. When it came to the evil bill, she always paid 40 percent. She had to be involved. * '''Krone: It's you again... No vonder you got banned in Turf Vars. * Galaximus: 'Listen here, lesser Inklings. I am a Turf War machine! The best there is! *'Inkling Boy Yoshi: *tries firing ink but almost does nothing to Galaximus* Were you that strong before...? *'Galaximus: '''Hee hee.... your tiny little shots will never faze my giant body! *'Krone:' If you vant to play Turf Vars, so be it. *starts firing ink around Galaximus using the Mini Splatling* *'Galaximus:' Don’t mess with me, mortal Inkling! ''*she fires her Splattershot at Krone* Krone proceeds to turn to squid form and hide in his inked area. Inkling Boy Yoshi is pretty much doing the same, while... *'Pearl Fey:' G-Guys...? *steps backward few times* *'Jenny: '''What? Is something wrong? *'Pearl Fey:' Th-That orange inkling girl... *sniff* She looks too mean!!! *'Jenny: *walks up to Pearl Fey* It’s okay. She looks scary, but really, she’s pathetic. *'Galaximus: HEY! *'''Pearl Fey: B-But aren't most villains succeed a lot...? She created destruction before... *'Jenny: '''Well, she did completely wipe this city of the map before. But don’t be afraid. *'Galaximus: I would succeed it you guys never butt in! *'''Pearl Fey: Y-You're already starting the destruction! M-Maybe... *sniff* You also stole that Great Zapfish! *'Galaximus: '''That puny thing? Sorry to disappoint you, but I have done no such thing. As a mighty goddess, I see no need for that worthless life form. ''And that statement activates the Magatama. Three red Psyche-Locks are shown for Jenny's sight only. * Jenny: '''Three red locks! What does that mean? * '''Pearl Fey: *wipes tears off her face, but notices Jenny seeing the Psyche-Locks* Oh? You're seeing Psyche-Locks again, this time three? That means she's holding a secret or more related to her latest statement, but that number indicates her level at guarding that secret... Or secrets! She's at medium protection level! * Jenny: '''I thought so! * '''Galaximus: '''What are you bugs talking about? * '''Jenny: ''*climbs up Galaximus' leg, and eventually climbs up on to her shoulder. She stands there and flashes her a look* You stole the Great Zapfish, did you? I should have known! No use hiding it- FESS UP! * '''Galaximus: '''Where's your proof, huh? * '''Inkling Boy Yoshi:' *back to normal form despite having difficulty swimming or moving in squid form due to not mastering it yet* Huh? * Krone: *back to humanoid form* So ve're at it again... Galaximus, didn't you vant attention vith destruction? So had you done zat, you just did gain attention. And besides, you tried destroying Inkopolis before! * Galaximus: 'Thanks for reinstating the obvious. Now scram, before I do it again! *'Krone: I said zat for a possible reason to not care about zee Great Zapfish and take it away! *'Galaximus: '*hisses* ''I didn’t take it, and even if I did, I would never give it back to you! *'Krone:' (Vords are no proof. It's just... Vee currently lack ''any evidence about this...) *'Pearl Fey:' ...? Right, I forgot. Psyche-Locks cannot be broken unless you present evidence of the suspect's statement or statements. Talking with words will not help all the time. I know I said you must push him or her with words, but that was only step one. You guys aren't really ready for that step two... *'Jenny: '''What even is step two? *'Pearl Fey:' Evidences to present, which you haven't found yet. That orange inkling girl was asking for proof a minute ago, but we don't have it. We can return to her later after finding that proof, don't worry. *'Jenny: You honestly want her rampaging around this city unchecked? I have a better plan! *Jenny shoots Galaximus with her special Splattershot, causing her to rapidly shrink, until she is the size of a bug* *'Jenny (Narration): '''As a giant, Galaximus is fearless, relentless, and a big jerk. But I possessed a Splattershot that changed all of that- it could shrink her, and when small, she was fraught with fear, easy to contain. *'Galaximus: 'Wh-what did you do to me?! *'Jenny: 'We don't trust you, Galax. So we are gonna make sure we keep on eye on you. Now, come here, you. ''*she grabs Galaximus an puts her in a jar.* ''Perfect! Now, my friends, shall we continue our investigations? *'Pearl Fey: Oh... That works, too. *'Inkling Boy Yoshi:' I would say "Who next?" but now we have to check every suspicious spots in hopes for evidences. *'Jenny: '''True, true. *'Galaximus:' I got an idea. I can't believe I'm helping you, but go see those Octarians. I bet my entire tiny body they did it. *'Pearl Fey:' *misunderstands a certain word* ...What's an "Oct Air Yan"? *'Krone:' Octarian. A species zat lives underground. I don't know zee location of zat species, however. *'Inkling Boy Yoshi:' Actually, some are not allowed to enter their territory, or you're forced to. But the so-called "Agents" of a good side are, and I don't know why. *'Galaximus: Not allowed?! I'll boil them in hot oil! *'Jenny: '''They have to let us in! Surely, our situation is important enough. *'Inkling Boy Yoshi: But where is their territory located? We can't just dig underground! *'Jenny: '''Right next to the tower where the Great Zapfish was, there should be a manhole that takes us to Octo Valley. *'Inkling Boy Yoshi:' A manhole... *bumps to a building while walking* Ow! *'Jenny: We should be close to it. Not like it could move all of a sudden. *'''Krone: I can see vee are close... *steps on something a little sharp and looks down* Are...? *touches a shard of it, notices it's a broken wine glass* Guys, take a look here! *'Jenny: '''It looks like a wine glass.... perhaps this could lead to something! *'Krone:' Near Deca Tower, too. *keeps some shards* *'Inkling Boy Yoshi:' I think I found a manhole that could lead to Octo Valley! In front of us! *'Jenny: Great! *turns into her squid form* ''Lets go! ''Normally, Jenny would be kicked out immediately after doing that, but a hack just happened on the security system. *'''Krone: Vell, let's go. ...But it appears that hack didn't last for too long, because Krone immediately got kicked out! A feminine voice can be heard underground as well. *'Inkling Boy Yoshi:' So Jenny is allowed but not us. We have to wait now. *'Galaximus: '*still trapped in the jar* ''Oh joy- I'm stuck with you guys. *'Krone:' I'm keeping an eye of you, Galaximus. ---- ''In Octo Valley, it appears Jenny is being greeted by an Inkling instead of an Octarian for some reason. Strange. * Jenny: 'Uh- hi there! Who are you? * '???: Well... Just refer me as Agent 4. A fellow friend of mine told me about your coming, but I could enter only one of you, not all! * Jenny: '''Oh, I see. I'm sure you know why I am here, then? * '''Agent 4: Missing Great Zapfish? I need to find that too, and you seem to be helping in doing so! I'm still suspecting at the Octarians for doing this, especially their leader! * Jenny: 'Well, what luck! Lets go track them down! ''They both enter a section of Octo Valley. Octarian ambush? Agent 4 immediately pulls out her Hero Dualies and splats some of them. They mostly want to attack! But the leader is someone to track down, not really the minions... * 'Jenny: '''Ugh! We can't be distracted by these guys! ''*Jenny shoots the rest down with her Splattershot* * '''Agent 4: *sees a passageway* The way to DJ Octavio... It's just near us, but the Octarians are guarding it the best they can! *takes down some Octarians at the same time* * Jenny: ''*continues shooting* We need to find a way to get past these tentacled freaks! * '''Agent 4:' I have an idea, but you're not in the same battle ink color as I have right now. You're at turquoise, not yellow! * Jenny: 'Ugh- blasted ink colors. ''*she throws a Splat Bomb at the Octarians* * '''Agent 4: *throws Burst Bombs, then quickly rolls ahead near the passageway* Made it! Your turn! * Jenny: '''Got it! ''*she quickly rolls ahead to where Agent 4 was* ''What's our next move? * '''Agent 4: What else than to go deeper? *goes to Squid Form and inters the passageway under* * Jenny: ''*follows Agent 4* We should be getting close to Octavio. * '''Agent 4:' We are at DJ Octavio's lair. He's escaped from his snow globe again, so he should be here! (And I blame Agents 1 and 2 since they went away for a stroll.) * Jenny: 'Those suckers sound ''so ''lazy! Ha! Okay, lets go in. ''Inside... * '''DJ Octavio: ''*fails to notice Jenny and Agent 4* What is keeping that Galaximus? I told her to get here ASAP! * '''Agent 4: And we meet again DJ Octavio, because you never give up, and you should! * DJ Octavio: 'Agent 4?! Jenny?! What are you two doing here?! * '''Jenny (Narration): '''Yep, that's him. The most hated figure in Inkopolis- DJ Octavio. Twice before he had stole the Great Zapfish- and despite that comfy snow globe of his, he never ever seems to relent. *'Agent 4: Did you steal the Great Zapfish again? There's barely any power in Inkopolis! *'DJ Octavio: '''What? Someone else must have stole it, because for once, it was not me! *'Agent 4:' Then explain why is the electricity in this area has more power than earlier! *'DJ Octavio: You know Galaximus? That powerful Inkling goddess? We can use her immense power to help provide electricity to oursevles! *'''Agent 4: Boo, your Octarian minions are still stealing it at times, and most of the time you're present! *'DJ Octavio: '''Well, the both of you are wasting your time here. I never left Octo Valley all day! *'Agent 4:' But...! (Proof that I am really bad at this kind of stuff, this is not what I expect.) ''Strangely, no Psyche-Locks are appearing at all. Perhaps DJ Octavio is telling the truth? * Jenny: 'I-I cannot believe it! Octavio has to be-telling the truth! * '''DJ Octavio: '''I told you so! Now, Aria! * '''Squidkiller: '''Yeah, dad? * '''DJ Ocatvio: '''Escort these "visitors" to the door! *'Agent 4: About time, this was bound to happen, but I don't see a clear reason to destroy the Octarians at the moment... *'Jenny: '''Man- I'm starting to hit a dead end. I think I need to return to Inkopolis and recuperate. *'Agent 4:' Going to the surface again, huh... There is no progress in here now, so makes sense. *'Jenny: I guess I shall be making my leave. Farewell, and thanks for your help! *'''Agent 4: Glad to meet 'ya too! Farewell! ---- Meanwhile, in Inkopolis... *'Pearl Fey:' Wow! You are already connecting them? *'Krone:' Correct, but I'd vait for Jenny first. *'Galaximus: '''What are you blabbering about? ''*she is still sitting in the jar, with her arms folded* *'Krone:' Try to get patient for once. *'Pearl Fey:' We're back at the manhole site, and it's been a couple of minutes... All of a sudden, Jenny pops out of the manhole, and changes to her humanoid form. * Jenny: 'You guys won't believe this, but I actually think that DJ Octavio is innocent. *'Inkling Boy Yoshi: DJ Octavio is actually WHAT?! *'Jenny: '''Somehow, no Psyche Locks appeared on him at all! *'Galaximus: Hmph- serves you right. Always thinking villains are responsible for your ills. *'''Pearl Fey: So he told the truth, then... *'Krone:' I vould not expect him now. Zee findings find it difficult for him to be suspected! *'Jenny: '''Come on guys- lets go to my house. This is a dead end. *'Jenny (Narration): Me and my posse went to my house, where we strained out brains trying to devise suspects- and watched TV over some good pizza. Galaximus is still in the jar, but she finds by running along to circumference of the jar, she can roll it along the ground. Just when she thinks she can escape, Jenny blocks the way with her foot. * 'Jenny: '''Nice try, Galaxibug. You are not going anywhere. ''All of a sudden, there is a knock on the door. * '''CypherDen: '''Hello! * '''Jenny: '''Oh, hello Cypher. What brings you here? * '''CypherDen: '''Actually, it's Den. As in Dennise Casurra. Me, Jaiden and Rebecca have come for a visit. So, what are you up to today? * '''Krone: Trying to solve a case. You? * Jenny: '''Wait a minute! I think I got an idea! * '''Inkling Boy Yoshi: You also got an idea? So I'll need to hear two ideas now! * Galaximus: '''What is it? Knock yourselves out by searching for that worthless Zapfish? * '''Jenny: '''We could get Den and her friends to help us! Maybe they have some clues! * '''Inkling Boy Yoshi: That works! * Pearl Fey: Yay! The more, the merrier! * Krone: I should tell you all how to proceed from here. I got an idea for zat. * Jaiden: Tell us. * Krone: Let's go over some facts: So far, vee checked Blaze, Galaximus and DJ Octavio. Zat's sree out of four main suspects. Vich one of zem really did it, counting the fourth unchecked suspect? Inside the Deca Tower is one of the crime scenes when I checked after some findings. Zat broken vine glass led me to zere. A box of vine glasses are present. Interestingly, behind zat box was a pair of insulated gloves. It has zee distinquishable smell of zee Great Zapfish! I should also note zat an opened box of calamari vas near it, too. Vere does zis lead us? Zee gloves' size is not fittable for DJ Octavio and Blaze. Zee latter vould burn zem as a result. So zat remains two main suspects! But zere is more zat leads to a vitness zat could help us... * Galaximus: '''Sounds logical, but you forgot the part where you let me go! * '''Jenny: '''Krone, I think you are on to something. Besides, we have not checked up on Princess yet.... * '''Krone: True, but I believe checking that vitness I sink is really a vitness vould lead us to a closer view. (Jelo, Pea, and Fork! The time is now!) Category:Stories Category:Stories by CITRONtanker